viewtifuljoefandomcom-20200215-history
Hulk Davidson
Iron Ogre Hulk Davidson is a rhino-like agent of Jadow. Background Hulk Davidson serves Jadow as the owner of the Rhino Hotel and the leader of the organization's activities in the city. His personal hobbies include collecting motorcycles and singing (badly). In the past, Hulk had managed to leave a facial scar on Captain Blue during a battle. Involvement In Viewtiful Joe, Joe meets Hulk on the top floor of the Rhino Hotel. When Joe taunts Hulk about being a "forgotten attraction in this Movieland", Hulk suddenly takes notice and demands that Joe explain what he knows about Jadow's plans, as well as where he got the V-Watch on his arm. When Joe explains that he's out to avenge Captain Blue, Hulk cites how he left the scar on the former hero and tells Joe that he'll be lucky to survive by the time he's through. Strategy Avoid Hulk as he jumps around the room. If you're close to the impact, you will sustain damage. When standing adjacent to Hulk, watch out for a low strike from the axe. Be ready to dodge up then counter with some slow, zoomed-in repeated punches. Be careful pounding his axe repeatedly; he's using it as a shield so he won't sustain damage, and it just encourages him to activate the firebombs. However, repeated zoomed-in slow punches will eventually get through and will start to inflict good damage. If you do get flamed, get away from the fire quickly. If you are set on fire, use mach speed to put it out. Try and get behind him where the axe doesn't protect him and use slow, zoomed-in punches to pummel him. Also, watch for him to charge. Get close to a wall, jump over the charge, and watch Hulk get dizzy from hitting the wall. Take the opportunity to crush him with zoomed-in slow punches. The most useful Hulk Davidson pattern is to watch his low axe swings. Stand close to him and dodge his low swing (activate slow to help gauge when they're about to arrive). Avoid the blow three times in a row and Hulk will charge. Be sure to stand close after the third dodge so Hulk does decide to charge. If you move away too quickly after the third dodge, Hulk will jump toward you instead. When Hulk charges, leap over him. He'll slam the wall and be dizzy. Take the opportunity to pummel him! There is actually a really easy strategy for this boss that will cause you to not be hit one time and not have to dodge any of Hulk's really annoying attacks (like the missiles). If you run up right next to Hulk (when he is on the bottom floor) he will pull back his axe and take a swing at you, simply jump up to dodge this. Dodge three of these attacks and he will begin to charge up and then come running towards you, when he starts charging up jump over and behind him and let him run in the direction you were. He will run into the wall, causing him to become immobile for a moment; at this time Red Hot One Hundred (zoom in + slow down + punch) until he begins to block your attacks. Immediately when he begins blocking, stop; if you break his axe, you'll regret it. Now just rinse and repeat and he'll be down in no time with no troubles. If you have the "Viewtiful Forever" ability, you can use it to counter his axe swings and ground pounds and cause a good chunk of damage at very little risk. Quotes "Davidson is in the house, Hulk Davidson was born to be wild, hehehehe." "You know who I am? You know who I am? I'm the one who put that scar on Captain Blue's face, and you'll be lucky if you get away with your life, boy." "So what's with the V-Watch on your arm? What, you think you're some kinda Mega Man or something?" "Hulk's going to the big house...ouch...you little punk." "Hey no fair, I saw her first." Gallery HulkDavidson.jpg HULKanime.jpg|Hulk Davidson in the anime. Viewjoe hulk 092203.jpg HulkPoster.jpg gua0W0rr.png|Hulk's Motorcycle as it appears in the anime 8CQUGQSr.png|Child Hulk as he appears in the anime Trivia *Before the fight with Hulk Davidson, he says, "What, you think you're some kinda Mega Man or something?". This is an obvious reference to Mega Man, another famous Capcom character. *In the games, Hulk Davidson is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson; he shares this trait with Fire Leo. *Hulk's saying after the fight implied that he was going to be arrested. This is odd, seeing as he actually died immediately afterwards. *Even though the anime depicts Hulk as being notably the dumbest villain in the series, in the game series, he's actually quite intelligent, especially compared to other villains. When Joe mentions "Movieland", Hulk instantly realizes that Joe isn't just a normal hero, and says "You mean to tell me you knew this world was called 'Movieland'?...Interesting...A'ight, spill it, kid, where you from?" *Hulk's name Hulk Davidson is a play on "Harley Davidson". The name of a famous motorcycle company. This is even more obvious due to Hulk's appearance as a biker. See also *Jadow Category:Jadow Category:Characters Category:Viewtiful Joe